Una navidad muy 'escarchada'
by Netflite
Summary: Qué pasó en la casa de Ken, todo está manchado!, es azucar glass?...no!, alguien se divirtió mucho en navidad...YAOI


**OH BLANCA NAVIDAD**

Hey q onda, pues este es mi primer fic, y pus no sé, lo voy a improvisar ;), ojalá les guste, y si no pues qué maravilloso.

La pareja es algo que se m antojó porque nadie escribe sobre ella.

Ojalá me pertenecieran los personajes, pero no :P

Ok, enjoy.

* * *

Era la víspera de navidad, toda la gente aún seguía en la calle, tal vez comprando los regalos a última hora, pero en la casa de Ken Ichijouji parecía que todos habían olvidado ese día.

Echado en un sillón lila yacía el chico genio, y parecía que estaba ido, inmerso en sus pensamientos, parecía no darse cuenta de que algunos de los fuegos artificiales del vecino chocaron contra su ventana.

"Oh, me siento tan sólo, no es porqué mis padres no estén en casa, (ok, literalmente estoy sólo), aunque estuvieran, creo que sentiría lo mismo, es un vacío, todos están allá afuera divirtiéndose y sintiéndose felices, pero yo estoy aquí, aquí, sólo y miserable, ojalá algo pudiera animarme."

El chico se tiró del sillón y se quedó en la roída alfombra.

-Knock, knock!

"oh, quién será?, no importa, no me levantaré."

-Knock, knock!

"malditos niños cantores!"

-Knock, knock!

-Váyanse al diablo!

-Knock, knock!, Ken, estas allí?

"Esa voz, no puede ser él…qué hace aquí en plena víspera de navidad?...será él?"

-Ken? Soy yo.

"oh, sí es! Qué diablos hago aquí tirado? Abriré!"

Y se paró rápidamente. Pero se quedó frente a la puerta con el pomo en la mano, no sabía qué hacer, inconscientemente se arregló con los dedos, estaba nervioso…

scrishhhh abrió la puerta.

Pero no vio a nadie.

-Aquí estoy.

Al escuchar la voz, proveniente de abajo tuvo que agachar la cabeza.

Y allí estaba, Cody. Al verlo sintió cómo una llama crecía en su pecho, hacía tanto que no sentía eso.

-Hola

-Hola

-…

-…

-Pero… qué haces aquí.

-vine a verte

Claro, eso era obvio, un rubor se esparcía por su rostro al haber hecho esa pregunta tan tonta.

-oh, sí, bueno, pero es que no entiendo…

-qué no entiendes…

-Tú, aquí, y…porqué rayos traes ese moño rosa en tu abdomen?- no pudo evitar el exagerado tono de sorpresa, y tampoco esa mirada extrañada.

-Es que no es obvio?

-Pues…no.-todo eso le parecía la escena más ridícula, Cody tenía una mueca extraña, y no quitaba esa sonrisa pícara.

-Soy tu regalo de navidad.

-oh…-qué debía contestar a eso?, debía dejarlo pasar? O debía quitarle la envoltura allí mismo?- oh, bien, pasa.

_I'am strong in his hands  
I am beyond me  
on my own i'm human  
and I do faults  
_

Ya estando adentro no supo qué hacer, "debían conversar?, debía abrir ya su regalo?, no!, no debo pensar en esas cosas!"

_  
I do confess  
I feel you trickeling  
down my shoulders  
from above _

mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

-Creo que deberías abrir tu regalo Ken.-Qué diablos, parecía que Cody leía su pensamiento!

-oh…pero – qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?, era como si se le hubiera cumplido su deseo, Cody había llegado a su casa, y se le estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente!, era…como un sueño- no sé qué hacer.

-es muy fácil, sólo debes deshacer el moño.

Pero qué ocurrencias!, aunque no sonaba del todo mal, al fin y al cabo era lo que él deseaba.

-Soy lo que más deseas en esta navidad, Ken, soy tu regalo.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercándosele, con decisión, y colocó sus manos en la cadera del moreno.

-yo…está bien, desenvolveré mi regalo - y jaló el lazo rosado y lo dejo caer al suelo, ahora Cody traía su ropa normal.

_You have to trust it  
I'm eternally yours  
all that I gave them  
I gave to you _

mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

-Bien hecho, ahora que lo has abierto, todo lo que ves, te pertenece, soy tuyo.

_I turn myself in  
I give myself up  
volunteer  
you own me : I'm yours _

mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

Es que acaso era esto obra de Santa Claus???, pero…estaba despierto, esto no podía ser un sueño, se sentía tan bien, él…sus manos, el saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese cuerpo…

-Pero, dime porqué, porqué está sucediendo esto, cómo es que llegas así como si nada a mi casa y me das justo lo que deseo? - subió la voz, todo era tan raro, no tenía sentido, quería respuestas.

-no tiene por qué haber una explicación lógica a todo, Ken, yo sólo…sólo estoy aquí, es que nada te satisface? – lo dijo todo esto de una manera demasiado calmada y firme- sólo tómame, después hablaremos de razones.

_You have to trust it  
I'm eternally yours  
all that I gave them  
I gave to you _

mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

Se quedó callado un momento. Entonces, decididamente puso sus manos en el suéter que traía puesto Cody, y lo jaló hacia arriba, prosiguió a despojarlo de su camisa, hasta dejar la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda.

Se dieron un beso, tierno, suave y se quedaron con sus bocas unidas por un momento, sin mover los labios, se veían a los ojos. Todo era perfecto.

Sus manos se fueron al cinturón de su regalo, lo quitaron con maestría. Cody ya se quitaba los zapatos con la ayuda de sus pies. Sus labios empezaron a moverse, más rápido, era tan apasionado, el momento era mágico. Sus pantalones pronto estuvieron en el suelo. Cody hizo lo mismo con Ken, le quitó la ropa, hasta que quedaron los dos en calzoncillos.

Se detuvieron.

_So needy of comfort  
but too raw to be embraced  
undo this privacy  
and put me in my place _

mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm

Ichijouji bajó su cabeza a la altura de los genitales de su compañero. Y bajó el calzoncillo, contemplando.

-Es todo tuyo.

_Generous palmstroke  
the hugest of hugs  
undo this privacy  
_

_Embrace!_

-Todo mío- el chico parecía hipnotizado, estaba tan excitado, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

Y así, empezó a ofrecerle placer a Cody, tomó su miembro entre sus ansiosas manos, colocó sus labios en el glande y comenzó a besarlo, los gemidos de Cody no se hicieron esperar, ambos se sentían tan bien. Mientras una mano masajeaba el escroto, la otra iba de arriba hacia abajo, la boca succionaba, el libido era complacido, el placer recorría sus cuerpos y la bestia interior era alimentada.

-Espera Ken, ahora me toca a mí-y dicho y hecho, Cody se agachó para hacer lo mismo con su amo- mmm…

-oh, no te detengas-Ken no soportó tanto placer y calló sentado en el sofá, mientras tomaba con sus manos la cabeza de amante y la manejaba, de atrás hacia delante…-oh…

Después unos cuantos minutos, el orgasmo d Ichijouji llegó, y con él, el esperma que llenó los labios de Cody, y fue directamente hacia su garganta…

Se levantó, se puso a la misma altura de Ken, se miraron por un momento a los ojos. Ken se acostó en el sofá, y se puso d espaldas, d una manera muy sugestiva, Cody captó el mensaje y se colocó detrás d él, sobre él.

-Hazlo rápido, así, ahora, quiero sexo salvaje-No pudo creer que estuviera diciendo eso, parecía que su timidez de había esfumado, estaba allí, tirado por su propia voluntad, pidiéndole a Cody que lo poseyera de la manera más salvaje que pudiera, estaba seguro de que eso quería, sin lubricante, sin dedos, quería ir al grano.

-je… a la orden- una voz maliciosa salió de la boca de Cody.

Un grito d dolor y placer se escucho en la casa cuando Cody introdujo su largo miembro en el ano d Ken, y empujó, tal vez incluso se había escuchado en el exterior…"no" pensó, "se escuchan juegos artificiales, debe ser ese vecino loco".

-Arggg!!- salió d su garganta mientras Cody empujaba una y otra vez, vaya que eran desgarradores los gemidos, pero se sentía tan placentero, pronto Ken empezó a moverse también d atrás hacia delante- Grahhh, así…Codyyy!..ahr…

-b-neh…ah…te gusta?- Le preguntó su amante, difícilmente podía pronunciar palabras, estaba tan ocupado empujando, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, estaba apunto d llegar al clímax, y por lo visto Ken también, otra vez. No recibió respuesta.-está bien…sé que sí – y tomó el pene del genio entre su mano derecha, y empezó a masturbarlo, así podrían acabar al mismo tiempo.

_I am strong in his hands  
I am above  
way beyond me  
I... con..._

Y así fue. El esperma de Cody manchó la entrada d Ken, mientras que éste dejó salir un chisguete de esperma, que manchó la mano de Cody y el sillón, peor eso no importaba, no importaba ahora.

-ahh-dejaron salir un suspiro de cansancio y alivio.

_I am strong in his hands  
I am beyond me  
on my own I'm human  
and I do faults_

-Qué tal, eh?- preguntó Cody levantando una ceja y mirando a su pareja.- estás cansado?

-jeje…algo…yo..- parecía indeciso, y bajó la mirada- q-quiero más.

Ante esto Cody no pudo disimular su asombro, claro que no era una mala idea.

-jeje, está bein, te daré más…- parecía que estaba buscando algo con la mirada…-dónde queda la cocina?...- Ken le señaló hacia dónde estaba- ah, ok, espérame, no tardo- respondió.

Y se levantó, dejándolo en el sillón con sus pensamientos. Se acomodó boca arriba y puso un brazo bajo su cabeza. No podía creer que hubiera pasado todo eso. Había cogido con su ser amado, y…todo había sido tan extraño…, se preguntó qué hacía Cody en la cocina, escuchó que buscaba algo, habría el refrigerador… Los juegos artificiales habían cesado…"parecía que estaban sincronizados con el acto sexual" rió ante ese pensamiento. Cody interrumpió su silencio.

-Ken, ven acá.-gritó desde la cocina.

Éste acudió obedientemente, se preguntaba qué le esperaba al entrar.

Allí estaba Cody, desnudo, se veía tan delicioso. Fue hacia él, y lo abrazó, se dieron un beso. Pararon.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo cuando pararon de besarse, una mueca pícara se veía en su rostro.

-¿otra?-le preguntó divertidamente- vaya que es mi día de suerte.

-sube a la mesa- le ordenó- esto te va a gustar.

-… está bien-y se subió- así?

- de cuatro patas…

-…- sólo le dio una mirada lujuriosa y se puso en esa posición.

-muy bien Ken, ahora dime, qué te gusta más- hizo una pausa para que Ken volteara a verlo y después levantaba unos recipientes en sus manos- la mantequilla o la mayonesa?

Vaya que lo había sorprendido. Pensó por un rato-mmm… Mantequilla.

-Ok- dejó le recipiente de mayonesa a un lado, y se colocó detrás de Ken- ahora mira hacia delante-a lo que éste obedeció inmediatamente.

Y empezó a untar su entrada con la mantequilla, se sentía extraño, puesto que ya tenía húmedo ese lugar, lubricado por ''esencia de Cody'', pero era agradable sentir sus caricias.

-Bien Ken, ahora creo que esto te dolerá un poco…pero definitivamente te gustará- dijo al terminar de untar. Ken sintió que Cody se alejó un momento y luego se colocó de nuevo, detrás de él, puso una mano sobre una nalga y luego sintió que algo rozó su ano…

-eh?..Cody, qué es eso?

-Jeje…digamos que es algo que nadie se va a comer…-parecía divertido al decir eso.

- Pero dime qu…AH!!- Cody había empujado sea lo que fuese aquel objeto dentro de Ken, vaya que era doloroso- Qué rayos!

- cariño, no te quejes…deberías estar contento, no creo que haya muchas personas que hayan fornicado con un elote antes!

-Qué!!!!...un elote!...oh, diablos, pero a quién se le ocur…Ahhh!!- había empujado más, el elote estaba cada vez más adentro de Ken.

Ken pensó que tal vez quería probar su elasticidad, eso era más doloroso que placentero, aunque era muy excitante, ya habían vuelto a tener erecciones los dos…iba empujando más…y más…"qué tan largo era ese elote?"…

- Tranquilo, debe medir sólo unos veinte centímetros-contestó Cody de manera casual e indiferente a la pregunta que Ken no había hecho, demostrando otra vez que tal vez sí podía leer el pensamiento- y…ya está, ha entrado todo… qué tal cómo te sientes?

-tú cómo crees?-hasta le dolía ser sarcástico en ese momento, lo dijo gritando del dolor

- comenzaré a moverlo…- y jaló la hortaliza hacia atrás, y luego la metió…jaló y metió…

Increíbles exclamaciones de dolor se escucharon en toda la casa, pronto se convirtieron en alaridos de placer, eso empezaba a gustarle, era como tener un gran miembro dentro de él, estaba siendo violado por una hortaliza!, aunque pensó que si le gustaba tanto, entonces eso no era ser violado.

-Ahh!!, así, s-sigue, Cody!

-Te gusta verdad?...toma eso… dime que quieres más!- le gritó, de una manera que sugería locura.

-M-más!, dame más Cody..ah!..- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Dios! Eso era placer!

El elote salía y entraba, la mesa rechinaba, Ken aullaba, Cody sonreía lujurioso y el vecino empezaba a prender juegos artificiales.

Después de unos diez minutos, o tal vez más, terminó, Ken se vino en la mesa, parece que se había propuesto marcar todos los muebles de la casa con su esperma.

Cody retiró salvajemente el elote, a lo que la víctima dio un último gemido de placer y dolor.

-Oh, Cody…eso fue genial

- Pero qué dices?, todavía no acaba- e inmediatamente se subió a la mesa, y se colocó detrás de Ken- Falto yo.

-Oh- se sorprendió, el ya lo había dado como terminado, puesto que estaba muy cansado-…genial.

Y empezaron las nuevas embestidas.

…

* * *

Se encontraban tirados en la sala, desnudos, sudorosos, cubiertos de esperma. Un brazo de Cody estaba bajo la cabeza de Ken y alrededor de sus hombros.

Voltearon a verse, había una chispa en sus ojos.

- Feliz navidad, Ken- le dijo, Ken sintió su aliento.

- Gracias…creo que ha sido la mejor navidad… ya sé qué pedir de cumpleaños- ambos rieron.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, viéndose a los ojos, algo había en la mira de del Káiser que hizo que Cody preguntara:

-qué pasa Ken…en qué piensas?

-yo…sólo pensaba en…tu crees que, mm, no sé…-hizo una pausa, y una mueca de inocencia y travesura se asomaba por su cara- crees que lo podamos hacer otra vez?

Silencio.

-jaja, vaya que eres un pillo, eh- le parecía encantadora la manera en la que se lo había pedido.- claro que se repetirá.

-no, no entiendes… lo quiero ya.

-jaja,, vaya, eres insaciable, eh!

Y una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Ken.

-oye, y me dirás la razón porque llegaste…

-calla, primero lo primero…después las razones, ya te había dicho…

La nieve caía, los juegos artificiales habían cesado de nuevo, y los chicos se unían de nuevo por un beso.

Fin?

* * *

Bueno, la continuación depende de qué tan bien me vaya de reviews, aunque tal vez no XD.

Dedico este fic a Chibi Kaisie (que apuesto que ama esta pareja XD) y a todos aquellos que hayan alguna vez fornicado con alguna verdura -.

La canción en el fic es _"Generous palmstroke"_ de _Björk_.


End file.
